towerofchimpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinoka/Supports
With Frederick C Support Hinoka: Hello Frederick. How are you today? Frederick: Ah Princess. I was preparing to go the hunting expedition with Phy and Leo. Hinoka: Oh your going to join us then? Frederick: No. I am filling in for you. This expedition might get dangerous and I refuse to let the Princess of Hoshido life be put in any danger. *leaves* Hinoka:... (Scene transition) Hinoka: Too dangerous he said... Well I might as well train then. Huh? Where is my lance? Frederick: I'm sorry Princess. But I felt that your weapon was a little too sharp for you to train with. So I found a suitable replacement for you. Hinoka: Frederick...This is a stick. Frederick: Very perceptive Princess. Now promise me that you won't poke an eyeball out with it. I must go attend to the campfire. Hinoka:... (Scene Transition) Hinoka: FREDERICK! PUT ME DOWN! Frederick: Alas I can not. I swore to protect you with my life...and I shall not set you down until all these nasty ants are no more! Hinoka: Frederick. Please Listen to me. I am perfectly capable of standing on my own two feet without you babysitting me every moment. Frederick: There the last foul beast is vanquished. Did you say something Princess? Hinoka: Urgh! *storms off* Frederick: I wonder what that was all about? Perhaps she has a high fever? Princess wait! B Support Frederick: Princess? What are you calling me at this late hour? Hinoka: Frederick. I have been calling you because I need you to tell me a bed time story. Frederick: Come again? A Story? Um...why may I ask? Hinoka: You swore to protect me with your life...and as Princess I want you to tell me a story. Frederick:...Very well. A long time ago there was a young prince named... (Scene transition) Hinoka: Frederick! I need you! Frederick: *gasping* Yes Princess? Hinoka: I have an itch on my back. Please get rid of it. Frederick: ...As you wish... Hinoka: ...What took you so long? Now go retrieve for me some berries. Frederick: ...But I can't not allow you to eat wild berries Princess. Hinoka: Very well...then I demand you bring some berries from back home. Frederick: What? From...Hoshido? Hinoka: Excalty. Now don't be slow and have them here before nightfall. *leaves* Frederick: Perhaps she really did have a high fever? Or is it something else... A Support Frederick: Princess. May I have a word? Hinoka: ... Frederick: It has come to my attention that you haven't been yourself as of late? I would know your reasons. Hinoka: Your a smart man Frederick. Surely you can figure it out. Frederick: Have you been acting differn't...to catch my attention? You haven't been your usual... being. Hinoka: Correct. I didn't know how to tell you that I don't need you to take care of me the way you care for Lissa or my sister. I'm stronger than you think. Frederick: Is that what this is all about? I... do realize that you are not your typical princess. Hinoka: Thanks for reminding me... Frederick: I mean that as a compliment. You are a soldier at heart and it is not my place to treat you as a common delicate princess. And you should me just how unnecessary I am to protect you by pretending to need my help. Hinoka: Whoa easy there. I do like how dedicate you are to your job. It's just...I am capable of holding my own out here in real life. Frederick: I understand, Princess. As you wish, I will assist you from the sidelines or when you most need me. However...will you please allow me to check for poison in you meat before every meal? Hinoka: *sighs* I can live with that.